Mustelídeos
by Ptyxx
Summary: Draco e Ron são forçados a ficar juntos no mesmo esconderijo. O que poderá acontecer? Slash


Título: Mustelídeos  
Autora: Ptyx  
Casal: Draco/Ron, com uma breve participação de Snape/Harry (tinha de ser, né?)  
Classificação: R  
Gênero: Romance, Humor  
Resumo: Draco e Ron são forçados a ficar juntos no mesmo esconderijo. O que poderá acontecer? Slash  
Disclaimer: Os direitos pertencem a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, etc. Eu não ganho um tostão - só me divirto com eles.

História escrita para Paula Lírio, minha "sobrinha" do Potter Slash Fics.

**Mustelídeos**

A guerra assolava o país. Rony e Draco haviam sido enviados ao mesmo esconderijo, sob o feitiço Fidelius. Como Voldemort agora tinha sob seu poder um aparelho capaz de detectar esconderijos, mesmo sob Fidelius, caso alguém usasse uma varinha, os dois estavam proibidos de usar magia

Draco não se conformava.

— Por que diabos tinham que me mandar ficar com um bruxo desqualificado como você?

— Provavelmente porque eles confiam em mim, e não em você.

— Ah, então você é minha babá? É bom saber. Venha trocar minhas fraldas, _doninha_.

O outro arreganhou os dentes para ele, e escondeu-se atrás de um livro. A doninha agora dera para ler. Talvez fosse saudades da Sabe-Tudo.

— Já que você é minha babá, é você que vai dormir no chão.

O incompetente do Dumbledore os enviara para um esconderijo com uma única cama. Não havia nem mesmo um sofá no maldito lugar. Era apenas uma quitinete, quarto, sala e cozinha na mesma peça, e um banheiro. A única coisa promissora parecia ser a banheira circular. Provavelmente a única forma de se aquecer naquele apartamento gelado seria entrar na banheira com água quente, já que nem aquecimento ou lareira havia no maldito local.

— Uma banana que vou dormir no chão. Pode preparar o seu bumbum de ouro para a pedra dura desse piso.

Draco lançou-lhe seu olhar mais fulminante.

— Vou tomar banho, antes que a doninha aí suje a banheira.

A doninha se escondeu atrás do livro outra vez. Covarde.

.x.x.x.x.

Quando Rony saiu do banho, encontrou a cama já ocupada pelo _furão_.

Ainda secando os cabelos molhados, vociferou:

— Saia já daí.

— Você vai ter de passar por cima do meu cadáver.

— Não pense que terei algum escrúpulo.

E um segundo depois os dois estavam engalfinhados, como dois animais selvagens brigando por uma presa, trocando unhadas, socos, patadas, mordidas até caírem os dois na cama, um para cada lado — a cabeça de Draco de um lado, a de Rony do outro —, esgotados. Rony puxou o cobertor para si. O loiro puxou o cobertor do outro lado. Aquilo ia ser um pesadelo.

.x.x.x.x.

— Aaaaahhh!

— Hm?

— Seu idiota, você chutou meu nariz!

— Bem feito.

Draco resmungou alguns impropérios e virou 180 graus. Não iria mais levar outra patada no nariz.

.x.x.x.x.

Estava muito, muito frio. Aquele cobertor não dava para o gasto. Rony abraçou a si próprio, tiritando.

— A doninha está com frio, é?

— Você não parece em melhor estado, furão — respondeu Rony, notando o tremor na voz do loiro.

.x.x.x.x.

De dia, era o maior tédio. Draco não havia levado livros nem nenhum tipo de passatempo. Sua única diversão era ficar mergulhado na banheira, ou experimentar cremes cosméticos, olhando-se no espelho do banheiro. Pelo menos sua pele não iria ficar quebradiça e seca, com aquele frio desgraçado.

— Nunca vi furão vaidoso desse jeito — a doninha provocou.

— Está gostando do panorama? — retrucou Draco. Para a sua surpresa, a doninha corou.

.x.x.x.x.

De noite, era sempre aquele frio insuportável. E o loiro chegava sempre da banheira, cheirando a sabonete e cosméticos, quentinho. Rony fechava os olhos para não pensar, e tentava dormir.

.x.x.x.x.

Não queria acordar. Depois de todo aquele frio, havia conseguido obter calor, de alguma forma. Estava gostoso. Gemeu de prazer. Mas, de repente, a consciência de que havia algo errado o assaltou.

Muito, muito errado. Ele estava agarrado à doninha, como se sua vida dependesse disso. E a doninha se agarrava a ele da mesma forma.

Draco se lembrou de como era frio longe daqueles braços, suspirou, e resolveu ficar por ali mesmo.

.x.x.x.x.

Quando Rony acordou naqueles braços quentes e perfumados, achou que era um sonho. Agarrou o loiro com mais força e pressionou os quadris contra os dele, sentindo-se no paraíso.

.x.x.x.x.

Draco não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. A doninha estava se esfregando contra ele, e ele estava gostando. Quis morrer de vergonha. Mas antes... segurou com firmeza os quadris do outro, e passou a comprimir-se ritmicamente contra eles.

Logo, os dois estavam gemendo, percorrendo os corpos um do outro com as mãos, mordendo, lambendo, arquejando. E quando Rony tirou seu membro para fora do pijama, Draco apressou-se em imitá-lo. Então Rony juntou os dois membros, pele contra pele, e o contato foi demais para Draco, que gozou com um grito agudo de prazer.

Enquanto os últimos espasmos se esvaíam, Draco deixou que Rony se comprimisse contra ele mais um pouco, e quando o ruivo capturou-lhe os lábios antes de derramar seu sêmen sobre ele, Draco retribuiu, surpreso consigo mesmo.

.x.x.x.x.

Três dias depois, Remus, o fiel do segredo, chegou para libertá-los. O cerco dos Comensais da Morte terminara, e eles poderiam voltar para Hogwarts. Uma sensação de alívio percorreu Rony. Entretanto, sentiu também um aperto no coração.

.x.x.x.x.

Draco observava, ao longe, Rony, Granger e Potter conversando. Era óbvio que, ao saírem do esconderijo, tudo voltaria ao normal. Ele, Draco, era o ex-quase-Comensal da Morte, o filho do diabo loiro, o Slytherin preconceituoso. E Rony era o queridinho do Garoto de Ouro, e sempre iria ser.

.x.x.x.x.

Rony observava, ao longe, Draco em meio a seus capangas, Crabbe e Goyle. Claro. Ele era um Weasley, pobre demais, medíocre demais para os Malfoys. O que acontecera havia sido apenas uma daquelas cenas de guerra, em que as pessoas se vêem em circunstâncias inusitadas e que jamais se repetiriam. Rony fora tolo em pensar que poderia haver mais alguma coisa entre eles.

.x.x.x.x.

— Sr. Weasley e Sr. Malfoy, detenção! — disse Severus, mordendo o lábio inferior para não rir.

— O quê? Eu não fiz nada! — protestou Weasley.

E Draco olhou para Severus com expressão magoada.

_É para o seu próprio bem,_ pensou Severus.

.x.x.x.x.

— Harry, pare de espioná-los!

Mas o garoto continuava pendurado na fechadura da sala dos aposentos íntimos de Severus, que davam para a sala de aula onde Severus colocara Rony e Draco de castigo.

— O que eles estão fazendo? — perguntou Severus, rendendo-se.

— Estão brigando como dois bichos selvagens enfurecidos.

— Ah, ótimo.

— Eles estão rolando pelo chão!

— Como eu previra.

Alguns instantes depois:

— Severus...

— O que foi?

— Hmmm, isso parece gostoso. Nós nunca fizemos isso assim...

Severus empurrou o jovem amante para o lado, e surpreendeu-se com a visão de seus dois alunos ao chão, chupando um ao outro, em um tórrido 69.

— Ah, sim... — Severus virou-se para Harry. — Cama, sr. Potter. Já.

.x.x.x.x.

A boca de Draco o estava levando à loucura; ele estava inteirinho lá dentro, e aqueles lábios firmes subiam e desciam por toda a sua extensão. Rony fazia o possível para dar tanto prazer quanto estava tendo, e mexia a língua diabólicamente ao redor da pontinha do membro de Draco.

.x.x.x.x.

Aquela língua era mágica, e Draco já estava a ponto de gozar. Segurou a base do membro de Rony com firmeza com uma mão, enquanto a outra se insinuava mais atrás, em busca da abertura estreita do garoto ruivo. Assim que Draco introduziu um dedo lá dentro, Ron arqueou-se todo e gozou, mas sem parar de chupá-lo nem por um instante. Ver o amante gozar foi o que bastou para levar Draco ao seu próprio clímax.

.x.x.x.x.

Nos braços um do outro, depois de um beijo apaixonado, algo ainda parecia preocupar a Rony.

— O que foi? — perguntou Draco, sentindo um frio no estômago. Tudo parecia ir tão bem que ele esperava que, a qualquer momento, seu castelo de cartas desmoronasse.

— Nada de importante. Eu só estava me perguntando por que Snape nos chamou de "mustelídeos" antes de nos trancar aqui.

— Ah! — Draco quase sorriu de alívio. — É que tanto a doninha quanto o furão são da família dos mustelídeos.

Rony torceu o nariz.

— Que estranho, não? Você acha que isso tem algum significado... assim... transcendental?

Draco empinou o nariz.

— Claro que tem. Significa que estamos predestinados um ao outro e que temos de nos conformar com esse triste destino.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Rony achou que não valhia a pena contradizer o outro. Principalmente porque seus lábios estavam muito ocupados capturando os de seu companheiro mustelídeo.

**FIM**

Nota: não sei como a tradutora brasileira traduziu "Weasel", que é como Draco chama Ron, mas no meu dicionário é "doninha". E "furão" porque Moody transformou Draco em um, no quarto livro.


End file.
